Currently there are more than 50 million high-speed Internet access customers in North America. Recently, the cable modem has become the broadband connection of choice for many Internet users, being preferred over the nearest rival broadband technology, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), by a significant margin.
Cable modems are well known in the art. A cable modem is a type of modem that provides access to a data signal sent over the cable television (CATV) infrastructure. Cable modems are primarily used to deliver broadband Internet access, taking advantage of unused bandwidth on a cable television network. In 2005 there were over 22.5 million cable modem users in the United States alone.
A cable modem is a network appliance that enables high speed data connections to the internet via data services provided by the local cable company. Data from the home is sent upstream on a carrier that operates on the 5 MHz to 42 MHz band of the cable spectrum. Downstream data is carried on a 88 MHz to 860 MHz band. The cable modem system can have additional networking features such as Voice over IP (VoIP), wireless connectivity or network switch or hub functionality.
The term cable Internet access refers to the delivery of Internet service over the cable television infrastructure. The proliferation of cable modems, along with DSL technology, has enabled broadband Internet access in many countries. The bandwidth of cable modem service typically ranges from 3 Mbps up to 40 Mbps or more. The upstream bandwidth on residential cable modem service usually ranges from 384 kbps to 30 Mbps or more. In comparison, DSL tends to offer less speed and more variance between service packages and prices. Service quality is also far more dependent on the client's location in relation to the telephone company's nearest central office or Remote Terminal.
Users in a neighborhood share the available bandwidth provided by a single coaxial cable line. Therefore, connection speed varies depending on how many people are using the service at the same time. In most areas this has been eliminated due to redundancy and fiber networks.
With the advent of Voice over IP telephony, cable modems are also be used to provide telephone service. Many people who have cable modems have opted to eliminate their Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS). An alternative to cable modems is the Embedded Multimedia Terminal Adapter (EMTA). An EMTA allows multiple service operators (MSOs) to offer both High Speed Internet and VoIP through a single piece of customer premise equipment. A multiple system operator is an operator of multiple cable television systems.
Many cable companies have launched Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone service, or digital phone service, providing consumers a true alternative to standard telephone service. Digital phone service takes the analog audio signals and converts them to digital data that can be transmitted over the fiber optic network of the cable company. Cable digital phone service is currently available to the majority of U.S. homes with a large number of homes are now subscribing. The number of homes subscribing is currently growing by hundreds of thousands each quarter. One significant benefit of digital phone service is the substantial consumer savings, with one recent study saying residential cable telephone consumers could save an average of $135 or more each year.
The Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) compliant cable modems have been fueling the transition of cable television operators from a traditional core business of entertainment programming to a position as full-service providers of video, voice, and data telecommunications services.
The latest DOCSIS specification, DOCSIS 3.0, include a number of enhancements, most notably, channel bonding and support for IPv6. Channel bonding provides cable operators with a flexible way to increase upstream and downstream throughput to customers, with data rates in the hundreds of megabits and potentially gigabits per second. DOCSIS 3.0 increases the capacity of cable modems to a minimum of 160 Mbps downstream to customers and to a minimum of 120 Mbps upstream.
Cable systems transmit digital data signals over radio frequency (RF) carrier signals. To provide two-way communication, one carrier signal carries data in the downstream direction from the cable network to the customer and another carrier signal carries data in the upstream direction from the customer to the cable network. Cable modems are devices located at the subscriber premises that functions to convert digital information into a modulated RF signal in the upstream direction, and to convert the RF signals to digital information in the downstream direction. A cable modem termination system (CMTS) performs the opposite operation for multiple subscribers at the cable operator's head-end.
Typically, several hundreds of users share a 6 MHz downstream channel and one or more upstream channels. The downstream channel occupies the space of a single television transmission channel in the cable operator's channel lineup. It is compatible with digital set top MPEG transport stream modulation (64 or 256 QAM), and provides up to 40 Mbps. A media access control (MAC) layer coordinates shared access to the upstream bandwidth.
In order to provide faster data rates to customers, DOCSIS 3.0 introduces the concept of bonding several physical downstream channels into one virtual high speed pipe. Channel bonding is a load-sharing technique for logically combining multiple DOCSIS channels. DOCSIS 3.0 defines channel bonding for both the upstream and downstream directions. For downstream channel bonding, each downstream DOCSIS channel carries a payload of approximately 38 Mbps (50 Mbps with EuroDOCSIS). Load sharing traffic across multiple channels allows a maximum throughput of up to n×38 Mbps (or n×50 Mbps), with n representing the number of channels being bonded. A separate 6 MHz or 8 MHz frequency is used for each of the bonded channels. Upstream channel bonding is possible for a minimum of four channels, 10 to 30 Mbps each, for a total of 40 to 120 Mbps of shared throughput.
Due to certain properties of the media, however, different physical channels may have different delays. Thus, packets that arrive to the CMTS Network Side Interface (NSI) port in a certain order from the transmitter side may arrive at the cable modem (CM) PHY-MAC interface out of order. The maximum skew defined in the DOCSIS 3.0 specification is 18 milliseconds which means that two consecutive packets arriving at the CMTS may be up to 18 milliseconds apart when they arrive at the cable modem. The MAC layer in the cable modem is responsible for reordering the packets and forwarding them to higher layers in the correct order.
It is thus desirable to have a mechanism that provides an efficient method of re-sequencing (or re-ordering) the packets received from the CMTS. In addition, the mechanism should have a minimal impact on the operation of existing cable modems in terms of processing resource requirements and any added processing delays.